The Ninth Secret Elite Warrior
by DarknessEclipse342
Summary: It's been two years since Prince Chagum has return to the Yogo Palace. The Mikado decides to recruit another warrior to add to his secret elite warriors. Surprising them. Who is this new warrior. OC in story. Well find out in The Ninth Secret Elite Warrior!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seirei no Moribito, but I do own the story, the idea, and my OC, named Yuzuki. Please review! Thank you! :) Now on with the story. :) **

**Chapter 1:The Ninth Warrior!**

**Mon's P. O. V:**

The Mikado and the Master Star Reader summoned all of the Secret Elite Warriors to the Yogo Palace. It's been two years since Prince Chagum has return to the palace and is now the Crown Prince since his older brother had died. "Mon what do you think the Mikado wants us for? Do you think it is another mission?" Jin said. Breaking from my deep of thoughts. Jin, Zen, Yun, Hyoko, Rai, Taga, and Shun waited from me to replay. "Yes it is very possible that it is a new mission." I said. But my gut feeling told me something else. "We will just have to wait and see." I thought to myself. As we continued walking down the long corridor, we shortly arrive in front of the door, the attendants quickly open the door for us. "Who goes there?" The Master Star Reader called out. "It is us." I said. "Come on in." The Mikado told us. We did. We bowed to the Mikado to show our respect. "Stand up all of you." The Mikado said. We followed the command. As soon as I stood up, I saw the Master Star Reader standing next to the Mikado. But what struck me odd was the small figure standing next to the Master Star Reader. A light blue cloak hid the person very well. "Your majesty, due all respect, but who is the cloacked figure standing next to the Master Star Reader?" I asked. The rest of the Elite Warriors had their gaze on the cloacked figure. The Mikado let out a low sigh. "I will be leaving that to the Master Star Reader to explain now excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." The Mikado said. Everyone bowed as the Mikado left the room followed by some attendants. The Master Star Reader looked at us. I looked at the Master Star Reader waiting for him to speak. "You have now met the ninth memeber of the Secret Elite Warriors." Master Star Reader said. "What?! What do you mean by the ninth member?!" Jin shouted. "Jin!" I yelled. Quickly Jin bowed. "I apologies for my rude behavior." Jin said. I sigh waiting for the Master Star Reader to speak. "It is quite alright. I was suspected that reaction from Jin." Master Star Reader said. "Now meet the ninth member." The Master Star Reader said. The cloack figure unsnap his or her cloack and flings it off.

**Jin's P. O. V:**

The blue cloak floated down to the ground. Standing in front of us was a girl. Probably around the age of Hyoko. She appeared to be 5"1. She had long black hair that reached her mid back. It was slightly wavy. Her eyes were a light shade of brown. She wore a plain brown shirt and shot black pants. Her dark sash was tied around her waist. At her waist there was a sword. It's sheath covered her sword. On her feet was straw shoes. Her lips were small but soon grew into a small smile. "Her name is Yuzuki. Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to Hoshinomiya." The Master Star Reader said. With that he left the room. She watch him go. Her attention turn back to us. She didn't say anything but stared at us. She was studying each of us. "Welcome. to the group. Let's us introduced ourselves." Mon said. "I'm Mon, I'm the leader." Mon said. "I'm Jin." I said. "I'm Zen." Zen said. He was a lot taller than her. He stood over her like she was like a bug. "I'm Yun." Silently said. He stood in the corner hidden by the shadow. "Hyoko." Hyoko said. "Rai." Rai said quietly then he became quiet again. "I'm Taga." Taga said as he smiled. "And lastly I'm Shun." Shun said. She nodded her head. "All right follow us." Mon said. We began leaving, she stood right next to me. Her light brown eyes scanning her surroundings. "Where are you from?" I asked. She looked up at me. "I'm from Ogi no Shimo." She said. Her voice was a little ruff also silk like but quiet. "How old are you?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me. "You'll have to figure that out on your own." She said. She then took a quick sharp turn and headed towards a tree. She looked at the tree. Everyone stopped and look over to her. "Hey we are heading back to headquarters to show you around and show where you will be living." I said. She then began climbing the tree. She was now on top of the tree. Everyone stopped, Mon let out a sigh. "What are you doing?" Mon said. "This place the palace not Ogi no Shimo." Mon shouted. But she was now at the top of the tree. A soft breeze began blowing. My light brown hair began grazing into my eyes. I could sense that Mon was getting annoyed.

**Yuzuki's P. O. V:**

The soft breeze blew my hair. I smiled when I saw a Naaji flying in the distance. From the tree I had a good view of the palace. I sighed when I heard Mon call up to me. I quietly climb down the tree. I sat on a branch above one of the Secret Elite Warriors. I believe it was Taga. "Hmm one way to find out." I thought to myself. I changw my direction, so when I hang upside down I will be facing the person. I lean backwards, I close my eyes an reopened. I was face to face with Taga, his eyes widen in surprise and step back a little bit, bumping into Shun. As soon as I saw the surprise look on his face it disappeared. "Hmm it appears that they don't show very much emotion." I thought. My thoughts were interrupte by Mon, he appeared in front of me. He looked cross. I had a tiny smile. "What are you doing?" Mon said. "I am just getting a better view of the palace." I said as I dropped to the ground. I landed on my hand and then did a cartwheel. I stretch my arms. Suddenly another Star Reader appeared, he wasn't the Master Star Reader. Quickly the others bowed. "Hello Master Shuga." Mon said. "Good evening gentalmens." The Star Reader Shuga said. "The Master Star Reader wants to see you." He added, then left heading towards a different part of the palace. "Let's go." Mon said. They began to walk quicky towards a long building with a tower. "Wait where are we going?" I called out. I ran after them. "We are going to Hoshinomiya. We probably have a new mission ordered by the Master Star Reader." Jin called back. "A mission." I said. Excitment was coursing threw my veins. We shortly arrive at Hoshinomiya, I didn't have time to take in my surroundings. They quickly turn to the right heading down a long corridor. We arrive in front of two sliding doors. Attendants quickly but quietly open the door. We enter the room, the room was lightly dim, but light enough to see. They knelt to the floor, I quickly followed suit. "I have another mission for you, the Crown Prince Chagum and The Second Queen, along with the Mikado are leaving to go to the summer home. I want you to bodyguard they are away on this trip. I'm am afraid there is some bad news along with this mission." The Master Star Reader said.

**What is the bad news that the Master Star Reader know?! Why is the Royal Family going to their Vacation Home? Well readers you'll have to find out in Chapter 2: Unknown Danger. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi readers. :) Alika-Chan thank you so much for reviewing, you're review cheered me up and actually encouraged me to continue this story! :) Also I can't wait to read your story, and it is awesome to see things in common, the characters will adventally meet Balsa soon, but not until a few more chapters. Also now who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Mon: I'll do it, D-chan does not own Seirei no Moribito, we all belong to Nahoko Uehashi, but she does own her OC, Yuzuki, the story, and the idea/plot. **

**Me: Thank you Mon, please review, thank you. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Zen's PThe. O. V: **

All of us looked up to meet the Master Star Readers gaze. His eyes were dark and clouded. "Sir, what's the bad news?" Mon asked. The Master Star Reader put up his hand and said. "All now are empty vessels." As soon as he said that the attendants place a dark cloth over their faces, telling us that this information was only known by the Master Star Reader and the Mikado. Yuzuki looked around the room, curiosity was plainly written on her face. "My fear that when the Mikado, the Second Queen, and the Crown Prince Chagum are beig targeted by a powerful man who wants to over thrown them and rule over us. Which will endanger the whole tire country." The Master Star reader said, grabbing Yuzuki attention again. "When are the highness leaving?" Mon asked. "Tomorrow afternoon. Shuga is coming as well, you are dismissed." Master Star Reader said. "Yes sir!" We shouted. "Let's go and get prepared for this long trip." Mon said. We arrive to our rooms. "Yuzuki, stay here we will be back in a minute." I said. She nodded her head. But I could tell she was bored out of her mind and it wasn't likely that she would be holding still. As I close the door behind me. I walked over to my room and decided to grabbed my extra sword. We pack quickly then we arrive back to see Yuzuki gone. A leaf filtered down and landed on my hand. I looked up and saw her sitting up top of the tree. Then she saw us. She tilted her head to the side. "Get down from there." Mon said. She let out a sigh. She stood up and leap from the branch. She landed gentle in front of me. "Well goodnight, I am going to go train for a little bit." Yuzuki said as she began walking away from us. Her hand was placed on the hilt of her sword.

**Yuzuki's P. O. V:**

I could feel their eyes on my back. It made me feel uncomfortable. So I decided to go train. As soon as I was father away from sight and hearing, I drawn my sword from it's sheath. It's sharp edge glimmered in the moonlight. This sword holds my dark pass, but I will never reveal it's dark history. I sigh. "I am still thinking of the pass." I said out loud. I then began swing my sword, making swift moves. I saw some leaves falling from the tree. I got an idea. With accuracy I slice the leaves in half. "I still need to work on my technique." I said. Suddenly I felt watched. But I didn't know where it was coming from. "Who's there?" I shouted. No answer. Then the feeling disappeared from sight. "Odd." I said. I let out a small sigh. "I'm becoming paranoid. Nobody is here and it could have been just a Bird." I thought to myself. But I couldn't sake this gut feeling. I went back to practicing. I started with my basics training, moving my sword down and then raising it back down. To build muscles in my upper arms and shoulders. I haven't been practicing for very long, when the clouds moved away from the moon. It became more lighter. I looked up to see a double moon. The wind blew softly. Then I felt the string in my hair become lose, then fall out. My long black hair was now blowing in the wind. I sigh as I push my hair out of my face so I can see. "I probably should do some more training and then go to bed." I thought. Then it struck me, like an arrow hitting it's target. "WAIT WHERE AM I SLEEPING!" I shouted. I completely forgot to ask where I am sleeping tonight. I grabbed another string from my pocket and tied my hair up. "Looks like I am camping in a tree tonight." I said.

**Normal's P. O. V:**

Nobody knowing it, a shadowy figure sat upon a tree in the shadows and three meters away from the palace. His eyes were looking directly at Yuzuki. He quickly duck behind the tree, when Yuzuki head snapped towards his direction. He could tell she was scanning her surrounds. "Who's there?" Yuzuki. The shadowy figure didn't give a response. "That was a close one, I better keep my guard up." The shadowy figure thought. He began grinning like a madman. "He has been itching for a fight. But didn't move because if he moved he would blow his cover and his master would literally would have him killed. The shadowy figure climbed down slowly and began walking in tree line so the guards posted at the front gate would see him. He continue to smile like a madman as he walked away from the Yogo Palace.

**Me: Well readers, I am going to stop here. See you next time!**

**Next time on The Ninth Secret Elite Warrior:**

Who was that Shadowy figure?

Was he a friend or enemy?

Who is his master?

Was he sent to spy on the Secret Elite Warriors?

What does he have in mind?

Well Find out next Chapter of The Ninth Secret Elite Warriors!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers, sorry for the long wait... Welcome to Chapter 3 of The Ninth Secret Elite Warrior! Thank you ****Alika-Chan for reviewing and giving me tips. Sorry about the short chapter last week, I was sick last week and along with this week I gotten sick again, I have a cold now... -_-' Yeah, but I promise this chapter will be longer than usual... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Seirei no Moribito, it belongs to ****Nahoko Uehashi, but I do own the story and the ideas, please review, thank you! :) Now on with the story! :)**

**...Morning...**

**Yun's P. O. V: **

Mon had us up in the morning. "Someone go look for Yuzuki, we need to get the horses ready." Mon said. Then we heard a knock on the door. Then it open to see Yuzuki standing there with leaves in her hair. _'Where have you been?' _ was written on our faces. She looked up and let out a yawn. "Yuzuki we are leaving soon." Mon said. She nodded. We left our head quarters to head to the royal family's stables. We began loading some of our suppliers on our horses. I looked over to see Yuzuki pat one of the horses, he was a dark brown fur and a dark mane like the earths soil. He looked at her with large brown eyes. Then the master star reader came over followed by four attendants. We bow. "Are you all ready to go?" The Master Star Reader said. We nodded our head and as Shuga appeared. He was grabbing a horse. Yuzuki return and began preparing her horse for the long journey ahead of us. The royal family was in their carriage, soldiers began opening the gates and soldiers surround the carriage as it began moving at a slow pace, and the steps of the soldiers footsteps could be heard along with bells... I got onto my horse, and everyone began slowly riding the horse. When we were a yard away the gate to the Yogo Palace began to close and all we could hear the hinges of the gate squeak and then a soft thud letting us know that the main gates to the palace closed... I look up to see a Naaji bird above us against the blue sky... _'This is going to be a long journey.' _I thought to myself as stared before us.

**... 3 Hours Later...**

The sun was going down, changing the sky orange, gold, and pink. We were almost to the Royal Family's summer home. My eyes sharpen as a speeding object was heading straight to the Crown Prince carriage. The tip flashed. I realize it was an arrow. In a quick movement, I unsheathed my sword ready to defend the royal family.

**Hyoko's P. O. V:**

My ears pricked up, I stared straight in front of me to see an arrow coming towards the Crown Prince Chagum's carriage. I unsheathed my sword and leaped from my horse into the air and cut the arrow away from the carriage. Everybody stopped. the soldiers had there weapons ready. Then another arrow was release this time it wasn't aiming for the Crown Prince, but at Yuzuki. It was an inch away from her eye, she quickly caught it with her fingers. She looked around trying to calculate where the arrows were coming from. I listen with the others. Nothing of human could be heard except for our breathing. I could hear the sounds of animals. Yuzuki was examining the arrow. "Who ever attacked us is gone now." Mon said, as he watch the treeline. "Or the person is watching us from somewhere in the trees." Yuzuki said. I nodded in agreement. "We should probably get moving." Mon said. "Yes sir." I said in unison with the rest of the secret elite warriors. I walked over my horse. It's warm brown eyes were now calm. I patted it and then got onto my horse's back. The soldiers got back into formation and began slowly marching again. I continued to look around my surrounding, straining my hearing and keeping my eyes on the tree lines trying to figure out what direction did the arrow came from... But I could only hear the low mumbles of the soldiers, the horse footsteps, the soldiers marching, the bells jingling, and the night noises... The clouds moved out of the moons direction, causing the landscaper to brighten. But it looked brighter, I shift my gaze upwards, my grey hair moving in my eyes but enough to let me see, I place my hand and brush my hair to the side. There was a double moon in the sky...

**Normal P. O. V: **

In the shadow of a tree, hidden by vines and the purple fruit known as, akebia quinata fruit, the shadowy figure had a big grin plastered on his face... As he watch the royal family and soldiers, oh his back was a bow and arrows. His eyes widen as he notice a soldier on a horse with a scar across his nose looking towards the tree, but he wasn't fast enough the shadowy figure quickly hid. He stayed hidden as the soldiers and the royal family is now in the distance. _"Fraze one done." _The shadowy figure thought to himself as he leap from the tree and onto to the forest floor. He quietly began walking deeper and deeper into the woods, until all of the shadows swallowed him as he walked away and still had that big grin over his face. He only walked for a couple of minutes when he came to a clearing. A group of 20 figures wearing hooded cloaks around themselves. A man sitting on a high branch was their leader, the young man kneel down and bowed his head. "Ryuu did you do what I told you?" The mysterious leader said. His face hidden in the trees shadows. "Yes!" Ryuu said to the leader. The leader smiled, "Good job, now to continued. Now take the rest of the troops with you, we will attack the royal family at their summer home, now go." The shadowy figure commanded Ryuu. "Yes sir." Ryuu shouted. The hooded cloaked figures threw off their cloaks and began following Ryuu, who was silently walking in the forest towards the royal family's summer home. Their leader watch them until the shadows shallower them all... Their leader continued to smile, he was thinking about his soon to be victory...

**Yuzuki's P. O. V:**

As I rode my horse, I conginued to studied the arrow. It was long and thin, the it was light and easy to carry for long distances. _'It's probably handmade too.' _I thought to myself. I could hear the mumbles of soldiers. "Where do you think that arrow came from?" A guard mumbled to his neighbors. I let out a sigh. "Yuzuki what's you're opinion?" Mon asked me. "Well the arrow is long and thin, it's also lighter than a the usual arrows, and it can go father distances. I also believe it is hand made too." I said. They stared at me. "You learned all that from studying the arrow just in three minutes." Jin asked me, his brown eyes staring at me. "Yes I am positive, also you can tell it is handmade, they messed up a little bit on attaching the arrow head to the arrow." I said as I pointed to the top of the arrow, there were scrap marks. Suddenly we heard screaming and shouting. I jumped off the horse and headed towards the direction of the scream along with the other secret elite warriors. We arrive to the summer home to see the Ox acting crazy... I saw something shiny glowing in the moons light. I ran over closer to see what it was. Guards were shouting ands trying to get the Ox under control... I could tell it was the Second Queens carriage. _"If this continues the carriage will tip over and injure the Second Queen. We must cut the rope that the is attached to the Ox that makes the carriage move." _I thought to myself. " MON! We need to cut the rope that is attached to the carriage, the carriage will tip over!" I shouted over to Mon. I ran towards the Ox and jumped onto it's back, the Ox began to act more crazy, it was lifting it's front feet into the air. I carefully unsheathed my sword, and began cutting the ropes off on by one. Jin and Mon was taking care of the ropes that were attached to the carriage...

**Normal P. O. V: **

Without even knowing it, the secret elite warriors were being watched from the trees, only a meter away. "How long do we have to wait. This is starting to get boring..." A young boy said, he had dark brown hair that was cut short and it was spiky. Ryuu let out a long sigh. "We cannot attack now, we are just playing with them by playing mind games with them. I find it really amusing that they cannot figure out where we are. Isn't that right Ryuu?" Another young boy said. His hair was black that was straight. "Akio we have to be patient then we strike and Eiji you're right but also we are following our orders from are great leader." Ryuu said as he stared straight ahead. He too really wanted to fight right there and then but he couldn't disobey their leader, or their leader would have his head or the enemy would have his head. He watch as the secret elite warriors just saved the Second Queen, he grid his teeth a little bit. He watch Yuzuki took something out of the Ox's rear. "Ohh she is really pretty like the moon." Akio said. Causing Ryuu to let out a long sigh. "Akio your job is not to flirt with the enemy, your job is to kick the royal family out of the way so our great leader can become the Emperor of New Yogo." Ryuu said in a harsh whisper. Causing Akio to pout. _'This is going to be a long night.' _Ryuu thought to himself as he let out a long sigh.

**Well I am going to stop here for now, and also I hope all had a Happy Valentines Day! :) **

**Also to let everyone know, I have a Poll up on my Profile page for the anime Ghost Hunt, next FanFiction story by me, so please vote! Thank you, and see you next time. **

**Next Time On The Ninth Secret Elite Warrior: **

Is their going to be another attack on the Royal Family?

What is this shadowy leader have plan?

Will the Secret Elite Warriors will be able to save the Second Queen?

Well find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi readers, sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy lately, but I am back and welcome to Chapter 4 of The Ninth Secret Elite Warrior! This chapter might be a little bit shorter but I promise I will make the next chapter longer! Sorry about that,but shall we get this story on the road? :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Seirei no Moribito, it belongs to Nahoko Uehashi, but I do own the story and the ideas, please review, thank you! Now on with the story! Oh and I do own my OC Yuzuki.**

**Yuzuki's P. O. V:**

I looked around, I glared into the tree line trying to see if their was somebody there, but I couldn't see anyone, just the pitch black shadows.

The royal family can't go

anywhere for now. We'll be camping tonight in the forest.

I let out a sigh.

I continued to watch the other guards. "Jin, Zen, Hyoko, and Rai, go find firewood for two fires. Taga, Shun, Yuzuki, and I are going to set up traps and set

perimeters." Mon said. I nodded my head. I grabbed shiny thin wires and three of my small daggers. I walked after Taga and Shun.

"I'm going over here to set up my trap." I said as I walked to the right. I sat down and began tying the thin black string and I carefully tied it to the small dagger and

I quickly made the trip wire, then I climbed up the tree and set the small daggers, so if someone or something sets the trap to spring - the small daggers to release

and hit the target. I finished and I quietly slipped down the tree and onto the dark brown dirt. I walked back to camp and began to set up a perimeters around our

base. Jin, Zen, Hyoko, and Rai arrived carrying a large amount of firewood. I walked over to them and grabbed a couple of the wood from their arms and began

carrying them to the places where there fires are going to be. I placed them down and carefully and walked away. I look up the tree there was the fruit, Akebia

Quinata Fruit. I smiled, I loved that fruit.

I quickly climbed the tree and now I was near the vines where the Akebia Quinata fruit grow.

I grabbed one and two of them.

" Taga can you come here for a second?" I called.

Taga appeared underneath the tree, looking up at me. He raised a brow.

"Catch." I said as I drop down the Akebia Quinata Fruit to him.

He caught them with ease, "Here is a couple more." I said as I drop four of them.

Then I climbed a little bit higher to grab another one.

We had plenty to eat now, so I climb down the tree, and landed on the ground.

I grabbed one and began to eat one..

It tasted good.

"Okay who wants to do the night watch first?" Mon said. "I'll do it?" I said.

Mon nodded his head.

Night was already upon us. I stared around us, looking for intruders...

But I didn't see anything, it was just shadows.

**Normal P. O. V:**

The three figures stood in the shadows of the trees.

A huge smile was on the leaders face.

He believed that his plans were working perfectly..

He looked over to his subordinate, Ryuu who was having a difficult time dealing with the two younger members, Akio and Eiji.

The leaders smirked as he watch them from afar..

_'Just in a few hours and then we can strike..' _The leader thought.

* * *

**I am going to stop here for now, I am going to try to update at some point soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello readers I am sorry for the long long long wait for Chapter 5 of The Ninth Secret Elite Warrior! But I am back and I am planning on updating as much as I can. Also I want people to review, if I don't get many reviews then there is going to be no updates until a review, sorry but I want to know how my stories are doing if the story is boring or interesting, if they want more action, and of course if you guys and gals have any questions for me or for any of my stories, pretty please with sugar on top leave your questions in the reviews or PM them to me and I will totally answer them. **

**Sorry for my ranting let's get this story on the road! Thank you**

**-DarknessEclipse342 **

**P.S.: You guys can call me D-chan if you want. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seirei no Moribito, it belongs to Nahoko Uehashi, but I do own the story, the ideas, and my OC, Yuzuki. Please review! Thank you, and on with the story! **

**Mon's P. O. V: **

I sat beside the fire. While Yuzuki was watching the woods around us.

"Prince Chagum! Come back to the tent!" Yelled one of the attendents.

I wrilled around to see Prince Chagum running towards us.

"Price Chagum, what are you doing?!" As the other elite warriors bow to him, except Yuzuki.

She stood there looking at Prince Chagum, with a curious look clearly written on her face.

"Mon I need to get out of the tent for a while." Prince Chagum said.

He grabbed one of the akebia Quinata fruit, and bite into it.

Eating the fruit with a small smile written on his face.

"Yuzuki stop staring, you are to never look apon the Royal family or you will be struck blind." I said.

Yuzuki then bursted out in laughter.

"Ahahhahahahahaahh! Your joking right? That is superstitious. Beside of I haven't been stricken blind by Prince Chagum." Yuzuki said with a huge grin.

"Mon who so she?" Prince Chagum asked as he looked at Yuzuki.

He was clearly curious about her.

"Prince Chagum you don't need to know who she is." Jin said.

"Well I want to know who she is." Prince Chagum said.

"Your highness, I'm Yuzuki." Yuzuki said as knelt down to him.

"It's really nice to meet you Yuzuki." Prince Chagum said to her.

She gave him a small smile.

"Do you know when we are going to get moving?" Prince Chagum said.

"Probably by morning after we get charaged fixed." I said.

Prince Chagum nodded his head, " I probably should go back to the tent to get some rest." He said as he got up.

"Goodnight your highness." We all said at once.

Suddenly I could hear the wriling sound that an arrow makes as it is cutting through the air.

Then I saw the arrow, it was heading straight for Prince Chagum.

**Yuzuki's P. O. V: **

"Pronce Chagum!" Mon shouted as he began running towards the Prince.

I saw an arrow and was aiming directly at him.

I unheath my sword and with accurate aim i threw my sword at the arrow.

The arrow stopped flying towards Prince Chagum and landed on the ground.

I ran over to grab my sword when another arrow came flying thought the air, landing in fornt of my sword.

Then another arrow came flying at me, I ducked to only have my arm scratched a little bit.

"Jin, Zen, and Yun evacuate the royal family! Hyako, Rai assists the sholiders with packing the camp up and get the charaged ready. Taga, Shun, Yuzuki, and I are going to take care of the arrows, now go!" Mon ordered.

Everyone scattered, another arrow was flying through the air, with my quick reflexes I caught it before it hit my right eye.

I saw a figure sitting in the trees, and he was using a bow and arrow.

"Mon! The attacker is in the that tree!" I shouted.

I watch as Taga took out one of his arrows and aimed it at the guy.

I ran towards my sword that was laying down the ground.

Anouther arrow came wizing at me, I jumped and did a back flip and grabbed my sword, and quickly cut the arrow in half.

I heard a scream, it was the Second Queen.

I saw a man, having his sword drawn and aiming toward her and Shuga.

My eyes widen, I reqanized that man...

I could feel my body shaking and quivering.

"Yuzuki don't just stand there! Do something!" Mon yelled at me...

"RYUU!" I screamed.

Causing him to turn towards me.

Seeing his face brought back all of those horrible memories of my dark past.

"What are you doing here?! Get away from the Second Queen!" I screamed.

My body shaking from anger.

**Ryuu's P.O.V: **

"Well well, if it isn't Yuzuki." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Answer me! Why are you here?" Yuzuki shouted.

I could tell she was in rage.

"Don't tell me you're going to try to destory the Yogo kingdom!" Yuzuki shouted.

I smirked, "What are you going to do about it." I said.

"Why are you still with that man that you call your precious leader?!" Yuzuki shouted.

I smirked, "Why do you think I join him, he has made me stronger then anyone else.

I saw her run towards me, her light brown eyes were sharp with anger.

Her sword pointed at me, like that was going to do anything to me.

In a quick movement I blocked her attack and with a lot of strength I pushed her backwards.

Using my opportuned I slash her across her chest.

Giving her a deep cut into her chest.

She fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Her sword was forced out of her hands from the impact, cutting her hand open as it skidded across the dirt and out of her reach.

"When will you ever learn Yuzuki. You'll never stopped the great leader." I said as I kicked her in the stomache, she gasped in pain.

With one more kick I send her flying in the air and land on the ground with a harsh thud.

She was only a yard away from me.

We did our mission pretty well, "Akio, Eiji our mission is down retreat into the forest." I shouted as I ran into the trees as troops followed after me.

I smirked, fools do they really think they can catch us.

**... At the Royal Fmaily's Summer Home...**

**Normal P. O. V: **

The Mikado and his family escaped the area without a scratch.

As they reached their summer home.

**Me: Well readers I'm going to stop here for now, I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter see you next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Thank you, Alika-Chan, (Can I call you Alika-Chan) :) for reviewing and your kind words! :) It makes me really happy and I love it that you are enjoying the story and I'm glad that you like it! :) To answer your question Ryuu is a male character that goes way back with Yuzuki to when they were little kids around the ages of 1 to 5 years old... Also you might find out what his link to Yuzuki in this chapter. Yes, Yuzuki has a really bad past that is sad but also makes her who she is now... :) and yes both have a bad past... **

**Also the reason I haven't been writing for this story is becuase I had a major writing block and I wanted to think through what I'm doing next in the chapter and I don't want it to make this story feel rush... So shall we get this story on the road! ;)**

**\- DarknessEclipse342**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seirie no Moribito or the Moribito series it's own by Nahoko Uehashi but I do own this story and my OC, Yuzuki! :) Please review! Thank you :) Now on with the story! :) **

**Jin's P. O. V: **

I blow some darts towards the enemy, I only saw three boys running towards the forests retreated deeper into the forest.

"Sir should we go after them?" Yun asked.

"No not this time they are already pretty far ahead in the forest we don't want to anything to happen to the royal family." Mon said.

"Has anyone seen Yuzuki?" Taga said.

We looked around then my eyes landed on Yuzuki. She had a blood seeping through her shirt and she was unconscious. I ran over to her. I saw a deep cut on her chest. Beeds of sweat was forming on her forehead. I could tell she was unconscious but breathing still. I quicky took off my shirt of my warrior uniform, which left bare chested and my muscles can be seen. I began tying the shirt around Yuzuki's shirt where her chest wound is. Tying it to make sure the wound would stop bleeding.

"Jin, how is Yuzuki's condition?" Mon asked me.

The other elite warrior gathered around us looking at Yuzuki.

"She needs medical attention soon, she's lost a lot of blood." I said.

Mon nodded. "Hyoku! Rai!" Mon said.

"Yes sir!" Hyoku and Rai said at the same time.

"Bring us a herbalist by the name Tanda. He's a good person to help Yuzuki." Mon said , they nodded there head.

"Jin and the rest will continue our way to the summer home. Jin carry Yuzuki on your back. Let's move!" Mon said.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said.

I gently pick up Yuzuki bride style. I began running after the others.

"Did you guys notice how Yuzuki reacted when she saw that man." Taga said. "Yes, I believe she called him, Ryuu." Zen said.

"She doesn't seem to like him. She was in rage when she saw him." Yun said.

"Mon what do you think Yuzuki's link to him to be? It's clearly shown that they know each other." I said.

Mon was silent for a second, "Whatever the connection is its probably not a good one." Mon said as he looked at Yuzuki.

We nodded in agreement as we began approaching the Royal families summer home, just before the sunrise.

We arrived to the Royal family summer home.

We quickly made our way towards the summer home.

**Hyoko's P. O. V: **

We found ourselves in fornt of a rock that looks like a bear's back.

We quickly made our way towards the rocks and over it towards the house that the herbalists by the name Tanda.

We carefully climbed up the side of the rocks, doing our best to avoid the moss which made it slippery to climb up.

We manage to get to the top of the Rocks with a narrow path to follow.

We made our way towards the direction of the herbalist.

Didn't take us long to arrive to the bottom and was met with tall green leaves that stood around 7 feet in the air.

We quickly made our way though the fields of the large leaves.

We finally got out of the tall leaves and to find and found ourselves in front of the hut.

I knocked on the door.

Next thing we know the doors open to reveal Balsa.

She was the one that protect the Crown Prince Chagum when he was possessed by the Water spirit.

"Is Tanda here?" I asked.

Balsa open the door wider, we could notice that she had a round belly.

"Yes, Tanda is here." She spoke and let us step in.

"Mommy!" A little boy's voice could be heard.

Then a little boy with pale skin, brown eyes, and black hair came running towards Balsa.

He looks to be around 2 years old.

"What is it, Aito?" Balsa said.

"Look I caught a frog!" The boy named Aito said.

He turn his head and notice us.

"'Mommy who are they?" Aito asked as he pointed at us.

"Some patients for father, now Airo can you do me a favor?" Balsa asked.

"Yes! What is it mommy?!" Aito said, he was very excited.

"I want you to go find father and bring him here." Balsa said.

"Okay!" Aito said and then he ran off.

Balsa then turned her attention back to us.

**Rai's P. O. V:**

"Come on in." Balsa said as she stepped aside to allow us to enter the hut.

My partner Hyoko walked into the hut then I did.

I bow my head so I don't hit my head.

"I got him mother!" Aito said.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Tanda said.

"We need you to come with us to the Imperial Family's Summer Home." Hyoko said.

"Can we have more information?" Tanda said.

We looked at each other, "We've had one of our warriors got seriously injuried and needs medical attention." I said.

"Alright I'll get ready and bring my medicines and see what I can do." Tanda said.

We nodded our heads.

"We'll meet you outside." I said.

He nodddd.

"Mother where is Father going?" Aito said as he watch his father moving around the hut grabbing things here and there and getting a pack ready.

"Father is going on a medical trip to look at an injuried person." Balsa siad to his 2 year old son.

"Okay." Aito said .

We stood up and walked towards the front door of the hut.

We stood outside of the hut, the sun was rising and giving the sky a light pink, red, and purple against the sky.

The door opened to reveal Tanda who has a pack on his back.

"We must hurry the warrior had lost a lot of blood and she needs medical attention." I said.

"I understand, lend the way to the Imperial's Summer Home. This is a good year for medicines for wounds this time of year. " Tanda said.

I nodded my head , we began our way towards the rock known as the Bear's Back.

We headed towards the Imperial Family's Summer Home and hopefully Yuzuki is still hanging on.

I looked behind us to see that Tanda is keeping up with us.

He stood up straight and quietly followed us.

"We aren't going through the city we don't want to draw to much attention so we'll be taking a path in the forest that leads straight towards the Imperial Family's Sunmer Home. " I said.

Tanda nodded his head, "That's fine." He said.

We made it toward the Bear's Back rock and began climbing up.


End file.
